Going Nowhere
by fuyu-no-tsuki
Summary: It had cooled and glossed over like black ice but it was there nonetheless.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me. I know this. The people reading this knows it. Apparently there is someone out there that is daft enough to think that the creator will be taking time off of the real thing to work on a terrible fan fic though. (Hmm. Could that happen?)

AN: This is for Threnody11. You said you're focused more on another anime right now but we both know that Inuyasha's clawed hand wont let go that easily. So I'm going to make you read this and if you don't review. Looks around and leans forward to whisper "Coffee."

Going Nowhere

Sesshoumaru glared irately at his reflection. He would never show weakness and let anyone know his true thoughts. Ever. He would never betray himself and do something as profoundly human as smash his fist into the smooth surface of the water effectively shattering his reflection into a thousand tiny pieces like that girl and the fool that fate had cruelly chosen to make his brother had done to the jewel.

No. Instead he remained as calm as the crystal clear lake before him.

"Master! Master! Where? Oh! Master we- I mean the girl- where afraid we lost you again!" Joken fell silent at his masters stern expression, though not aimed at him, and cowered. "Sorry to disturb you! Don't mind me. Wrin!" He used the search for the girl to escape what he was sure would be his painful death if he lingered.

"Here I am!" Wrin ran out of the tree line with a circle of flowers of her head and another in her hands. "This one's for you." She held out the white flowers and grinned widely.

Taken aback the shriveled shrunken deamon sputtered as she placed it on his head and skipped off.

"Get back here girl!" Seeing that Sesshoumaru had already left he forgot about her and hurried along the path.

XXX

Kagomei was happy to finally be with her family. It seemed like forever since she had last seen them and for someone that was used to being home the suddenness of having to be parted for such long times was stressful. Something that ingrate Inuyasha seemed to find difficult to grasp. She did have to admit that it wasn't his fault. He was used to being alone so he didn't think of such things. Couldn't understand. She knew this, here when he was far off in what could be another world for the differences. Unfortunately when she was around him she couldn't hold her temper.

What was a girl to do? She was a teenager at a point in life where people have trouble deciding their futures and dealing with the past. She couldn't have normal problems though. It was like her real life and wants didn't exist or matter in the face of the huge reality she had made a mess of.

What would she do after their mission was complete? When he became a full demon would Inuyasha want to be around a human that reminded him of what he was ashamed? She wouldn't have a place there anymore. It was so hard. When she was gone she couldn't wait to get home and when she was gone she couldn't stop daydreaming about Inu- The futile era!

Could she decide? Could she live there and never come home? Call it home? Or would she run away? Every teen (well most of them but not counting the thirty year olds living with their parents) had to leave home eventually. The thing was that even if they moved overseas they still could keep in contact with their families. If she chose to live on the other side and lost the ability to travel between times she would be severed from everything she had known more effectively then anything she could have ever though possible.

XXX

What was Kagomei's problem? She was acting all depressed again. It wasn't like he had done anything. Had he? A twinge of guilt hit him as he remembered all the times he had unwittingly said or done something to upset her. If he had he figured she would say something. Kagomei wasn't very good at keeping her feelings bottled. He hoped nothing was wrong. He had no idea how to handle those sorts of situations and this lack of knowledge left him uncomfortable and by the end of the conversation with a face full of sand.

Ugg! He hated that word. Conversation.

XXX

"Did Inuyasha do something stupid again? It looks like they had another fight."

Miroku balanced his staff on his knees and leaned back to look at Saungo. They where perched on a grassy hill, the sun shining brightly. She was laying with her eyes closed but he knew she was awake.

Inuyasha was in view and his sulking form high up in the tree was what prompted the question.

She made a noise and sat up. Her eyes found the figure as well. "Not as far as I know anyway. I think she's upset about something else and it's usually his fault so he assumes he did something wrong again."

"Keen observation Saungo. Has Kagomei confessed her feelings to you?"

"No but it isn't any of your business if she had now is it?" She looked frightening.

"Er S-Saungo, my lovely friend. Is something bothering you? If it's because of that girl last night I swear it was an accident! My hand has a mind of it's own!"

"You seem a bit to accident prone."

"Are you jealous my dear?" He looked almost smug. Until she yelled. "I am not jealous but I would like it if you would give those poor girls a break before you do something to the wrong one and we have to clean up your mess." Her eyes were shadowed. "If that happens someone else will have to clean you up when I'm through with you. Got it?"

"Of course Saungo! What ever you say!" He used her distraction to put his hand on the place it liked most.

Her screech snapped Inuyasha out of his daze.

And out of the tree.

With a loud thunk!

XXX

Sesshoumaru walked, light peering prettily through the canopy of leaves above him. He didn't notice such things. He was still mad at himself. It had cooled and glossed over like black ice but it was there nonetheless.

He was a fool. He should kill his half brother and be rid of the nuance.

Twigs broke and bushes rustled as his companions rushed to keep up with him.

He ignored them like always for the preferred company of his thoughts.

If he where weaker he would think that what kept him from acting and killing the halfbreed, the abomination, was some sense of attachment. Not emotional but a feeling that this is what his father who he had looked up to and thought strong, had wanted. He blamed Inuyasha for his fathers death. For so much. For getting involved with a human woman and letting that keep him from being there when he was needed. Inuyasha was weak. In the end even his father had become weak in the end, letting himself fall for a woman.

He was beginning to fear he was becoming what he hated.

That was impossible of course. He would never let that happen. He would stay calm and continue doing what he thought needed to be done and not care about humans one way or another. He would let them live their abhorrent lives if they left him alone.

He hated them. They took his father from him.

But his father wouldn't want them harmed for his sake.

So the battle in his soul fought bitterly as it had for so long.

XXX

So they all continued with there lives, moving forward as if that would get them somewhere and ending up at the start. Never even aware of the fact that they where going in circles. Revolving around each other like planets not caring of each others existence. Fated to go in circles forever.

**A/N: There, I'm done. Can't think of more so this is going to stay a oneshot I guess. XP**


End file.
